


Fool Me Once, I'll Fool You Twice

by thegreatestkingsman



Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: April Fools, Failed pranks, Fluff, phillip thinks he's clever, pt knows he's clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestkingsman/pseuds/thegreatestkingsman
Summary: Don't trust a ringmaster on the 1st of April.





	Fool Me Once, I'll Fool You Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together in like 5 minutes, hope you enjoy! Happy April Fool's Day!

“PT, come quick!”

 

A rush of panic goes through him in a wave when he hears the terror in Phil’s voice. “What – Phil, _what’s happening_?”

 

“We’re out of whiskey; In fact, all the alcohol’s gone.”

 

PT catches the empty bottle tossed to him and sighs. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. I thought there was something seriously wrong for a minute there, Phil.” He smirks when he realizes what day it is. “And jokes on you, I have a bottle of vodka hidden.”

 

He pulls the bottle out from his desk and pours them both a shot. “To failed pranks.”

 

“PT, this is water.”

 

“April Fools.”


End file.
